Abigail
'Abigail''' was a powerful young witch that was one of the girls involved in The Harvest ritual, along with Davina, Monique and Cassie. She is killed by Klaus in From a Cradle to a Grave. History Not much was known about Abigail's early history, except that she participated in The Harvest with Cassie, Davina and Monique. She had her throat slit by Bastianna Natale. The Originals Abigail is seen in a flashback in Sinners and Saints where she was chosen to participate in The Harvest. In the ritual, she was the first girl that was killed, having her throat slit by Bastianna. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, her corpse is seen when it's decided that the Harvest will be completed. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, after a month has passed, she, Monique and Davina are seen reviving roses. Unfortunately, Davina cannot revive her rose and Abigail tries to encourage her to believe more. In The Big Uneasy, she is seen attempting to interact with the Ancestors, along with Davina and Monique. She then witnesses the argument between Monique and Genevieve as she was next to Davina. At the celebration, Abigail was able to command a brief airstream. Later, she is seen receiving gifts at the celebration. Abigail and Monique were then quickly escorted outside after things were about to take an ugly turn. In A Closer Walk With Thee, she and Davina decide to hold a seance together to try to contact Tim, Davina's deceased best friend. However, their attempt instead causes Mikael to be able to contact Davina. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she was with Genevieve and Monique and the other witches to help in delivering the baby. After the baby is born, she leaves with the other witches to the cemetery. In the cemetry, Monique tells Abigail that if Genevieve hesitates to kill the baby, than they will kill Genevieve, and Abigail agrees. During the ritual when the baby is about to be killed, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley come to save the baby and so Monique and Abigail attack them. Together they channel all of the deceased witches in the cemetry to keep them all away. However, Klaus manages to pull out a metal strip out of a metal gate and throws it at them, which hits Abigail and thus impaling and killing her. Personality After her resurrection, Abigail seems to have stayed the way she was before. She seemed to be encouraging when Davina couldn't revive the rose, unlike Monique who changed after her resurrection. However, she was still very loyal to the ancestors, even willing to help in killing the baby as the ancestors wanted her dead. Physical Appearance Abigail was a young teenage witch with medium lengh blonde hair and blue eyes. Appearances The Originals S1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (corpse) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street '' *''The Big Uneasy '' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Name Abigail is a female given name. The name comes from the Hebrew name Avigail, meaning "my father's joy." Trivia *Abigail was the third Harvest girl, respectively, but had been ressurected second. She beholds the power of Ancestral Element Wind. While Monique beholds the power of Ancestral Element Earth, as Cassie beholds the power of Ancestral Element Water, and Davina, the Ancestral Element Fire. *Unlike Monique, she didn't return from the death ruthless and emotionless. However, like Monique, she was willing to sacrifice Hayley's baby, demonstrating a darker personality. *She was the first of the Harvest girls to be killed, soon followed by Monique. *She may be part of the Ancestors as she is a New Orleans witch, but she hasn't been seen to be consecrated yet. Gallery Abigail.png Abigail davina.png Abigail wind.png the-originals-03.jpg c47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f_large.jpg CradleToGrave.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png DeathOfMonique2.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters